


Balconnet, Mon Soeur?

by shatterthefragments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Art, Crack, Rule 63, bra - Freeform, bras, female!Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously no plot... with the addition of a lovely balconnet bra.<br/>Also, I drew bras to go along with this, albeit none matching the description I gave in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balconnet, Mon Soeur?

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my French.  
> I haven't taken it since the eighth grade and refuse to use google translate for a language I've sworn to myself I'd never have to use again, but I really feel like that's the title.
> 
> Probably out of character, but this is mostly just for the jollies of being able to write this.
> 
> I challenged myself to write something in half an hour (mostly because I need to get to bed, but I really want to write something new) and this is the fruit of that.  
> Then I decided I wanted to draw the thing, so I whipped out my tablet and did some designs on the bras in under half an hour.
> 
> Possible underage descriptions?  
> Like describing Sam, but she's underage, but not really graphic or anything - I think it's just the mention of a nipple.
> 
> (This was written after a closing shift at night and on very little sleep)

Once upon a time, John Winchester had grudgingly had to concede to acknowledge that his child Samantha was at the age where she would have to start wearing bras. It was really a wonder that Sam hadn't started already - she was nearly an adult. So he went to the nearest thrift shop asked the cashier to ring up all the bras they had in store, drove back to the motel, and dumped them unceremoniously on the bed that Sam was lying on. 

Sam was shocked when a heap of fabric landed on, and partially covered, her. 

Bras of all fabrics and sizes landed on her - nylon and lace from a double A to a double D cup, all of various bandsizes. 

John had left Sam to deal with the copious amount of bras, and so she started to root through them. The ones that were obviously too large went into one pile, and the rest were ones she'd have to try on. 

So she slipped on and off all of the sports bras, most of which fit her, or would soon enough... or so Sam hoped. Tossing aside the ones that didn't fit, she moved on to try the "regular" looking bras. They took a long time, and there weren't many that fit Sam at this exact moment in time. All the ones that didn't fit were shoved into a spare duffel to either store or to hock off at the next town they stopped in. 

Then, there was  _that_ bra. 

It was more lingerie than anything designed to actually support breasts, but it was beautiful.   
The straps were the same thickness as shoelaces, but were made from a soft material with a slight shimmer to it. There were two of these to each side, and the aubergine of the straps met the fabric of the bra in a small bow.   
The cups were low rising - Sam wondered if it would come up much further than her nipples - were a shiny silver fabric and had aubergine lace overtop - beautiful swirls and cutouts accentuating all that this bra had to offer.   
In the centre of the cups, there was a small, metal fixture that was the clasp for this beauty. It was a dull silver and the design of it had each half of the clasp as the sun or the moon, coming together to create a combination of them.

Sam ran her fingers all along this, and when she finally tried it on, she was happy that it fit. The cups covered enough of her that it wasn't obscene, and it revealed enough that Sam wouldn't be wearing this for anyone else for a while.

She looked at herself in the mirror again and felt powerful and sexy.

 

* * *

 

Later, when Dean was back from "hanging out" with a girl who hung around Dean's workplace, Sam told him about this.

Dean burst out laughing because he'd been buying her whatever bras she felt she needed ever since she had tentatively asked him to.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One time, my family got a hand-me-down bra from a cousin and it was a blue, lacy, demibra/balconnet and it had blue ribbons for straps - they were really soft and you could seriously just pet it - and the accents were in white lace and the main part was blue satin or something and it was soft still, and it was more of a demibra (if I have the terminology correct) because it was like half a cup. It was not as detailed as I described the one in the story.  
> It had shit support, but it was super pretty.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I just really wanted to write about pretty bras. <3
> 
> (upon further reflection, all the "story" is just there to justify writing about pretty bras... oh well, hope you enjoyed)


End file.
